Embodiments relate to systems and methods for capturing images using a sensor.
X-ray imaging systems often include a sensor for detecting x-ray radiation that has passed through an object of interest or structure. For example, in dental applications, an intra-oral sensor may be positioned in the mouth of a patient. X-ray radiation is directed at the object of interest and toward the sensor. Data output from the intra-oral sensor is processed to generate an x-ray image of the object of interest, for example, one or more teeth or other dental structures.